Still working on the title
by LiaraJonasFan
Summary: What happens after The Worst Couple Beck/Jade
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I saw the episode and I really didn't how it ended so I'll try to make my own ending, please don't hate it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Victorious, all rights go to Dan Schneider.

**Jade's POV**

"6" I heard a loud noise

"7" Come on Beck, hurry!

"8" Maybe I should count slower

"9" Please Beck open the door

"10" I said a little quieter but I knew he had heard me. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them back, I reached for the door, but I stepped away, he didn't open the door, he didn't want me anymore, I knew this day would come, the day he finally realized he was too good for me, I had driven him away, there was no one to blame but myself. I rushed to my car and drove away as fast as I could.

Once I got to my house I fumbled with the key and ran up the stairs ignoring the confused faces of my parents. My phone vibrated and I saw I had a text, it was from Cat.

'Hey, I'll be there in five'

I cleaned my face; my make-up was smeared and I had tear stains running down my cheeks and changed into some shorts and Beck's shirt I normally slept with. As soon as I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed down the stairs and the moment I opened the door Cat took me into her arms and I let all the tears I was holding back out.

She grabbed my hand and led me up to my room. As soon as I finished crying she asked "Are you ok?", "Oh, yes just peachy" I replied sarcastically, I knew she was just trying to help, but I couldn't help it I am not normally a nice person, but to top it off, the one person I truly cared about had given up on me.

"Do you want me to leave?" Cat asked. "No" I said a little loudly, I didn't want her to go too. She was my best friend I needed her right now. "Kay kay" she said quietly and changed into her pajamas (We had a lot of sleepovers, so she had a bunch of her cloths at my house) and slipped into bed with me, we fell asleep almost immediately as I tried to forget the previous events that just flowed into my mind.

A/N: Ok, so this is my first Victorious fanfiction, so try to be nice but I also appreciate constructive criticism. I was really sad when I first saw the episode and I decided to write about it, I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review!

A/N 2: I am not a native English speaker, so please if you see any grammar mistakes tell me and I will try to correct them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up. It kind of hurts when you see you have fifty hits yet only one review. If you don't review I don't know if you like the story or not. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Victorious, all rights belong to Dan Schneider

**Jade's POV**

I woke up and saw that Cat was already up and about with a cup of coffee in her hands. She handed it to me Bless her, I was wondering what she was doing at my house when suddenly I recalled the events of the previous night. I felt my eyes start to water but I brushed it off and stood up.

"Are you feeling better?" Cat asked me when she saw me stand up. I just nodded. "You know what Jade? You are better than that! You don't need him!" Her outburst took me by surprise "I do Cat, I do need him" I whispered mostly to myself. "No you don't jade, and I'm going to prove it to you. Stand up!" She ordered, honestly I was too shocked by her to disagree so I just stood up.

"Here" she said as she tossed me a tight purple shirt and some grey skinny jeans. I quickly threw them on but as I was reaching for my black combat boots, she slapped my hand away and handed me a pair of blue converse. I looked at her quizzically but she just turned around and I put on the shoes.

"Let me do your make up today. Alright?" It sounded more like an order "But-" I tried to argue but she just cut me off. "No buts" I just sighed and leaned back against the chair as Cat applied my make-up.

Once she finished I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw, my face was still dark yet I wasn't as mean and scary as it usually was. I loved it.

We went down stairs; my mum prepared breakfast and then left us in peace to eat. As soon as we finished, we went outside Cat got into the passenger's seat of my car and I got in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked, obviously excited.

"Of course" I responded confidently, yet I felt like I was about to die on the inside. Cat had told me I had to get over Beck, and she was probably right all we did was fight all the time, it wasn't healthy. The problem was that I didn't want to get over Beck, he was the one person who truly understood me, he was the only one who could calm me down, he was everything to me, and now he was gone.

We walked towards the school and a few guys stared at me on the way in, yet said nothing, probably thinking I was going to yell at them. They wouldn't be wrong.

We walked into Sikowitz's class just as the bell rang, I saw beck sitting in the front he looked up when he heard me come in, our eyes locked for a moment until I looked down again and headed towards the back of the classroom with Cat trailing behind me.

**A/N: Ok, so that was the second chapter, I hope you liked it and I will post as soon as possible. Also, I still don't have a title so any suggestion will be greatly appreciated.**

**A/N 2: I am not sure whether I should continue in Jade's POV or if I should write the next chapter in Beck's POV. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I had really good reviews for the last chapters not as many as I wanted but still. So I decided to keep writing. I decided to do this chapter in Beck's POV if you don't like it just tell me and I will switch back to Jade's POV. Here is Chapter three I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and remember I still need a title so please tell me if you have any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. All right belong to Dan Schneider. Do I really have to put this in every chapter?

**Beck's POV**

When I woke up I rolled over to give Jade I hug, when I remembered the events of the night before. I can't believe I was such an idiot. Why didn't I open the door? I had just let the most important thing in my life walk away from me. Sure, she could be mean at times, but that's what makes Jade Jade. Of course, she was always jealous when a girl did as much as glance at me, but that was just because she was afraid of losing me, when in reality it should be me who should be afraid of losing her. Oh wait! I already did.

I took a shower and didn't bother to have breakfast. I hopped into my car and made my way to school. I waited by the front entrance hoping to catch Jade on her way in and talk about the break up. I really hoped she would listen to me, because we haven't even been apart for a day and I already miss her a lot.

I waited for about twenty five minutes, but she didn't show, the bell would ring in about five minutes so I walked to class and sat at the front desk, so that if Jade did show up I would notice immediately. I had noticed that Cat was also running a little late so I figured she must be with Jade.

When the bell rang, I heard the door open and shut, when I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing ever. Jade walked through, she looked amazing, she was wearing a tight fitting purple shirt and some grey skinny jeans. Instead of her usual combat boots she was wearing blue converse. But I really noticed that her make-up was lighter than usual, it made her face look like that of an angel.

I looked into her eyes and I was surprised at what I saw, instead of the anger and fury I expected, I just saw hurt and betrayal. I just had a glance since she turned away quickly, yet that was enough, I had never felt so guilty, I had hurt her. That was never my intention I loved Jade, no wait, I love Jade.

I looked up again and saw Cat give me a weird look and silently walk to the back of the class to sit next to Jade, I just shook it off, I had more important things to worry about, things revolving around a certain girl named Jade.

I couldn't pay attention the rest of the class, the teacher kept glaring at me but I couldn't care less, I needed to come up with a plan to get Jade back, make her see I still love her. It was going to be really difficult considering that Jade was a very private person; she opened up to very little people. She had opened up to me and I had gained her trust, yet now I had betrayed her and getting her to trust me was not going to be easy, I screwed up and I was going to have to face the consequences, I will never regret anything more than I regret not opening that door.

**A/N: I am not really proud of this chapter but I decided to post it anyways. I don't know if I should keep going on in Beck's POV go back to Jade's POV or just keep switching from one to the other. Tell me what who think. Like it? Hate it? (Please don't hate it) and don't forget REVIEW!**

**A/N2: I still need a title. Please? A little help?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I put a lot of effort into this one and I really like how it came out. I haven't had as many reviews as I hoped I would, so I am not sure if I should keep posting. I would really appreciate if you would take the time to review. I will stop babbling and let you read. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.

**Jade's POV**

Throughout the whole class Beck was spacing off, the teacher was glaring at him during the whole class yet he didn't seem to notice, I would occasionally catch him glancing at me, when he realized I caught him staring he quickly looked away but every time I looked towards him he looked like he was deep in thought.

I was deep in thought when I heard Cat say "Hey, you need to get over him and you staring at him like he is a piece of meat is not helping!"

"I am sorry Cat but I miss him, he was my boyfriend for three years it's not like I can forget three years in three minutes" I whispered back, I just heard her sigh and lean back against her chair. I tried to take notes and pay attention to the rest of the lesson and succeeded. I didn't even attempt to take a glance in Beck's direction

After the bell rang, I quickly made my exit through the back door, I saw Beck try to reach me but I avoided him, fortunately we had no more classes together for the rest of the day, I don't know if I would have been able to avoid him much longer. If I stayed near him too much, I would end up cracking and begging him to take me back like the last time. He would reject me, and I would end up getting my heart broken into a million tiny pieces, again.

"Hey, Jade, I know you just broke up with Beck and all, but I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me, like a date" Sinjin mumbled looking a little scared.

"Go away, Sinjin" I whispered quietly, yet obviously annoyed. "Okay" he said and ran away.

I was walking to my next class when I suddenly saw Cat talking to Tori and André, they looked like they were deep in conversation, and frankly I didn't care enough to go and interrupt them. So I kept on walking, I'll ask Cat about it later.

At the end of the day, I walked to my locker and put my stuff away, but as I turned around to leave I spotted Beck talking to André and Tori, they looked like they were planning something, but I didn't get a chance to hear what they were saying because Cat had just gotten there and started pulling me towards the car.

"You what would be a great way to take your mind off Beck?" Cat asked out of the blue.

We had gone to my house to do homework and once we finished started to play a bunch of boring board games. We were in the middle of playing UNO and I was winning, I only had three cards left while Cat had about eighteen.

"Yes, Cat I have a ton of ideas, that's why I have been sitting here playing dumb card games with for the past hour and a half!" I replied sarcastically, well at least I was myself again.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the kickback tomorrow night, we can talk to some cute guys, you will be nice, and if a good one comes up, _you _will go on a date with him" she said the last part poking my arm. "That way you will kill two birds with one stone" She finished off proudly.

"Okay, so I like the killing the bird thing but I don't see how killing a bird will help me with Beck" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, you silly, I meant that if you start dating other guys you will get over Beck and at the same time make him realize how stupid he was to let you go." Cat explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I am in absolutely no mood to argue with you, so I will go along with it for now okay?" I asked, there is absolutely no way this is going to work, but Cat is my best friend I can't just tell her no. "Kay kay" she said.

Then I remembered I saw her talking to André and Tori, and curiosity got the best of me and I asked.

"I saw you talking to Vega and André today, it seemed pretty important. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing important we were just making plans to do get together and do our assignment from creative writing class, it worth 50% of our grade so it's kind of important" Cat told me, I have known her since we were three, I know when she is lying, but I didn't push it, it was probably something stupid, otherwise she would have told me, or would tell me when she is ready.

"I win!" I shouted, I had won UNO for the seventh time in a row. "Rematch" Cat demanded. "No way, it eleven thirty and we have school tomorrow, we are going to bed. So get changed" I ordered as I pointed a finger to the bathroom.

"Okay" she replied, she was a little sad, but she would get over it.

When she came out of the bathroom, we lay down and immediately fell asleep, well at least I did, who knew avoiding your ex-boyfriend could be so exhausting.

**A/N: I really did like this chapter, but I would like to hear your opinion. Also, I have decided I will not upload the next chapter until I get at least fifteen reviews. So please, REVIEW! And finally I have given up on finding a good title to this story but if you have any suggestions I will gladly hear them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I did not get the amount of reviews I wanted but I decided to post anyways because of one review. Thank you ****YouKnowWho ****this chapter is just for you, you kind of made me realize that I don't need a bunch of reviews to be a good writer, so thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

**Beck's POV**

Once I heard the bell ring I stood up and tried to rush over to Jade, but she seemed to notice and ran off. When I tried to catch up a bunch of cheerleaders, who had recently heard of the break up, came up to me and I couldn't reach her in time.

I tried to politely say no yet when the cheerleaders wouldn't take a hint I said "I am not interested, okay?" Maybe it was a little harsh, but I was trying to win back Jade and being pounded on by some crazy cheerleaders wasn't helping.

I walked up to Jade's locker just in time to see Sinjin run away with a frightened look on his face. He had probably tried to ask her out; seriously can't the guy take a hint. SHE ISN'T INTERESTED. Wait! Why should I care, we're not together anymore. I felt my heart sink so I pushed that thought out of my mind. She didn't see me and headed off to her next class. We had no more classes together for the rest of the day, in a way it was good, I don't think I would be able to stand seeing her there and not be able to touch her, or call her mine. On the other hand, I missed her so much and even if I could only admire her from a distance, it was better than nothing.

As I was walking to my next class, when inspiration hit me, I had the best idea on how to get Jade back, all I had to do now is figure out how to get my plan in action, I would need help, Tori and André would help me for sure, but the key for this plan to succeed was Cat. How on earth was I going to get her to talk to me willingly? She was obviously on Jade's side. That's when I saw her talking to Tori and André, of course, I could get them to convince Cat to talk to me and then explain to her my brilliant plan.

As I got closer to them I heard what they were talking about.

"Beck probably feels horrible right now, did you not notice him? He didn't pay the slightest attention to the teacher today and he loves that subject" André said, 'Was it that obvious I wasn't paying attention? Well, I would have to apologize to the teacher, but that could wait it wasn't my main priority'

"Yeah, well what about Jade? She was distraught, the one person she trusted the most just left her there waiting, she cried for an hour until she was coherent enough to speak and then sobbed for about another hour" Cat said a little angry, she had all the right to be, I can't believe I made Jade cry, I feel awful about it.

"Well, maybe you should just ask him yourself, here he comes" said Tori, as she held up her finger and pointed it at me.

Cat started to walk away, but not before I could grab her arm and turn her around, she glared at me. The bell rang but neither of us moved. "Cat, you have no idea, how awful I feel, I just lost the most important thing to me. I never wanted to hurt her, much less make her cry. I know how to fix it, but I need your help, all of you" I said looking up.

Cat's face softened up a bit, "What exactly do you need me to do?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I need you to get her to come to the kick back tomorrow; she will not come unless you force her to. That is all I need you to do. Please?" I asked Cat giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "Kay kay, but just promise me to never hurt Jade again?" It sounded more like and order than a question, but still I nodded, she looked kind of relieved, I can't believe I hurt Jade that much.

"As for you," I said looking at André, "I need you to help me finish the song I am writing, I already have the lyrics, I just need help with the music. Instruments aren't really my department."

"Of course, man, anything you need, I'll come over tonight and we can work on it. That way we will have it done and perfect for tomorrow evening" André said with a huge smile on his face, that's why he was my best friend, he was there for me always.

"Eh, guys? Sorry to burst your bubble, but we should be getting to class now, we are almost fifteen minutes late" Tori reminded us while already walking towards the door.

When we entered the classroom, the teacher gave us a glare, we apologized for being late and quietly took our seats, we didn't want to disrupt the class any further. The problem was that André tripped over Robbie's bag and flew across the room and landed with a thud against the floor, the whole classroom was laughing, even me. The teacher gave André, Cat, Tori and myself detention, but I was worth it.

I can't wait until tomorrow night, if everything went as planned I would have Jade back in no time.

**A/N: I should really be studying for my exams, because I probably failed by religion exam (Yes RELIGION) and I cannot afford to fail anymore, but still I decided to post anyways because that is just how much I like you guys (You should consider yourselves lucky because I don't like a lot of people) oh! And don't forget to REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
